1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to diode structures and resistive random access memory devices (RRAM) having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relatively large number of memory devices including semiconductor memories have a switching structure. A dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which is a representative example of memory device, includes one switching structure and one capacitor. Example switching structures include transistors, diodes, and varistors.
A conventional switching structure requires a relatively small and relatively simple structure in order to fabricate a relatively high-density semiconductor device in which a relatively large amount of information is stored in a relatively small region. A conventional resistive random access memory (RRAM) device may be designed as a cross-point array having a one diode-one resistor (1D-1R) cell structure as a unit device, thereby increasing the integration degree thereof.
A diode that exhibits a relatively high current density, a relatively low leakage current (owing to a high ON/OFF ratio), and a relatively high reaction rate with respect to a pulse signal, may be employed in a semiconductor device to increase the degree of integration.